


Day 3 - Sweet

by Username8746489



Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Marc Anciel & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug are Cousins, Nathmarc November, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489
Summary: Marc bought a candy flavored lip balm and Nathaniel wants to try some.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995265
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Day 3 - Sweet

Marc pressed his lips together, having just reapplied his lip balm. He was trying out a candy flavored lip balm he had seen in a store yesterday.

“Oo, what flavor is that?” Nathaniel appeared at the writer’s side, clutching onto his hoodie’s sleeve.

Marc fidgeted with the container between his fingers, before sliding it into his pocket. “Just candy. I think, anyways. That’s what the packaging said. It’s sweeter than normal lip balm so I think they succeeded.”

With anyone else, he’d be stuttering up a storm right about now, but something about Nathaniel just allowed Marc to stay calm. Though, if this was before their relationship started, he’d probably be even more of a disaster. 

  
  
He laughed internally as he compared his own stammerings to Marinette’s around Adrien. The cousins really were similar around their crushes, huh?

His attention was brought back to his boyfriend as he asked a question, “Which candy?”

“I don’t think it’s a specific candy,” Marc responded, head tilting to land on his shoulder, “Just a general candy bar flavor.”

“Really? Can I try it?”

Marc nodded, pulling out the lip balm before dropping it as Nathaniel grabbed his chin gently, bringing the boy into a kiss. He had a wide grin on his face as he separated from Marc.

“You’re right. It  _ does _ taste sweet.”

Marc’s face was a bright shade of red, rivaling his boyfriend’s hair, “I- You-!” 

Nathaniel giggled, and ran away towards Alix, flashing his boyfriend a peace sign. 

Marc pouted in his spot, although it soon shifted to a soft smile. 

His boyfriend was such a dork.


End file.
